


A very strange day

by MioneOnAVespa



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioneOnAVespa/pseuds/MioneOnAVespa
Summary: Eigentlich sollte es ein ganz normaler Tag werden. Mit einem ganz gewöhnlichen Mord. Nun ja, Midsomer hält immer wieder Überraschungen bereit!





	A very strange day

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen zu dieser kleinen Geschichte. Sie entstand nach einem Filmmarathon. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt darüber lachen^^

Gut gelaunt saß Tom Barnaby am Frühstückstisch. Er hatte gerade Seite 3 der Tageszeitung gelesen und trank nun gemütlich an der zweiten Tasse Kaffee, als sein Telefon klingelte. Joyce ging hin und er hörte sie gut gelaunt: „Guten Morgen Ben.“, sagen. Als dann die Worte: „Wo? Badgers Drift? Ja, ich richte es ihm aus. Er sitzt noch am Frühstückstisch.“, hörte, beschloss er die Tasse abzustellen und schnell in sein Jackett zu schlüpfen. Er griff sich seine Tasche gerade in dem Moment als seine Frau durch die Tür zurück kam. „Du hast alles gehört? Gut. Und schon wieder ein entsetzlicher Mord. Warum kann so etwas nicht einmal bis nach dem Frühstück warten?“  
Tom grinste nur verschmitzt, gab ihr kein Küsschen auf die Wange und ging rasch zu seinem Auto. Sich fragend, was wohl passiert war fuhr er durch die Straßen, bis er die Polizeiabsperrung und auch seinen Assistenten sehen konnte. Ruhig stieg er aus und begann sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Er musterte den Garten und bemerkte dort einen großen blauen Geräteschuppen und eine alte blaue Telefonzelle.  
Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und begab sich dann zu Dr. Bullard um die genauen Todesumstände zu erfahren. Oder er versuchte es zumindest. Denn dieser kam gar nicht erst zu Wort. Er wurde direkt von einem grauhaarigen Mann unterbrochen, von dem Barnaby überzeugt war, ihn schon einmal als Tatverdächtigen gesehen zu haben. „Ich bin der Doktor. Ihr müsst sofort von hier verschwinden. Es ist eine alte Regeneration des Masters, die hier ihr Unwesen trieb.“ Zu weiteren Aussagen war der seltsame Mann nicht bereit. Genervt rieb sich Barnaby über die Augen und rief dann per Handzeichen Jones heran. „Nehmen sie den Mann fest. Er stiefelt hier über meinen Tatort. Er vernichtet Spuren und redet Unsinn. Das müsste reichen um ihn bis heute Abend festzuhalten.“ Jones nickte grimmig und führte einen sehr wiederstrebenden Doktor aus der Tür. George Bullard schüttelte den Kopf und wollte etwas sagen als Tom Jones noch hinterher rief: „Und versuchen sie etwas sinnvolles aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Vielleicht hat er ja was gesehen!“ „So Gorge, was haben sie?“ „Nicht viel Tom, befürchte ich. Ich kann ihnen leider nichts sagen bevor ich sie auf dem Tisch hatte. Von außen ist nichts erkennbar.“ Tom Barnaby nickte, sah sich noch einmal um, konnte aber auch nichts Relevantes entdecken. Da er Jones zur Befragung weggeschickt hatte ging er nun selbst alle möglichen Zeugen befragen, doch niemand hatte etwas gesehen oder gehört. Und niemand kannte die tote junge Frau. Es war wie verhext. Niemand wusste irgendwas.  
Tom wusste genau, da war etwas faul. Und seine Aussage wurde bestätigt als ein großer Geländewagen mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit um die Ecke rauschte und ein gut aussehender Mann Ende 30 heraus sprang. Tom setzte sein professionellstes Lächeln auf und ging auf den Mann zu. Dieser lächelte ihn charmant an und zückte einen wichtig aussehenden Ausweis: „Captain Jack Harkness. Sind sie Tom Barnaby? Sie können sich nun zurück ziehen. Wir, das heißt mein Team und ich, werden den Fall übernehmen. Ach ja, könnten sie evtl. den Mann, der sich ihnen als „Der Doktor“ vorgestellt hat wieder her bringen? Er ist ein wertvoller Mitarbeiter.“ Tom Barnaby passierte etwas, was sehr selten jemand schaffte: Er fühlte sich überfordert. Er, der immer Herr der Lage war, wurde aus seinem Fall geworfen. Das konnte er nicht mit sich machen lassen. 

Doch zunächst war er gezwungen dem höherrangigen Mann alles zu überlassen und auch Jones zurück zu beordern. Dieser stand schließlich ziemlich genervt neben ihm und meine nur mürrisch: „Außer diversen Flüchen über Puddinghirne und beschränkte Polizei konnte ich nicht viel erfahren. Tut mir Leid, Sir.“ „Sie können nichts dafür Jones. Niederlagen gehören dazu.“, meine Barnaby nur Zähneknirschend dazu.  
Beide sahen schweigend zu, während der Captain und sein Team unbekannte Instrumente auspackten und dann die beiden blauen Gegenstände im Garten näher betrachteten. Irritierender Weise gingen die Türen nicht auf, obwohl beide wirkten, als wären sie aus altem, fast morschem Holz gemacht.  
Schließlich wandten sie sich ab in der Hoffnung vielleicht auf dem Revier etwas ausrichten zu können. So einfach einen Fall an eine andere Behörde, von der sie noch nie etwas gehört hatten!, ging ihnen gehörig gegen den Strich. Doch soweit sollte es gar nicht kommen.

An der nächsten größeren Straßenkreuzung hinter dem Wald bei Badgers Drift. Stand ein dunkelhaariger Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug, der aussah, als wäre er früheren Zeiten entsprungen, winkte sie heran. Tom hörte ihn nur noch zu Jones sagen: „Ich bin der Master. Ihr werdet mir gehorchen.“  
Danach war alles irgendwie verschwommen. Ben Jones und Tom Barnaby erinnerten sich später nur daran, dass sie irritiert im Vorgarten des Mordopfers standen, dieses ihnen zuwinkte und die beiden blauen Kisten weg waren. Wie sie dorthin gekommen waren und was passiert war, wusste sie nicht mehr.  
Neben ihnen stand jedoch George Bullard und wirkte etwas verstört. „Ich wollte gerade anfangen, als dieser irre alte herein stürmte, mich zur Seite drängte und kurz darauf stand die Frau auf und ging lächelnd mit ihm hinaus. Das ist mir auch noch nicht passiert.“ Damit winkte er ihnen und sie beschlossen einhellig noch ein Pint zu trinken, Feierabend zu machen und nie wieder über diesen seltsamen Tag zu sprechen.


End file.
